


莲月：Indoctrination

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 可以单独当一个故事，也可以建立在万圣节脑洞的基础上成为长大后的故事。因为借用了万圣节里项圈的设定，大概当作长大后两人开始这个那个…而且这里是对叔叔非常顺从依赖的侄子设定
Relationships: Kumoi Ren/Kagami Itsuki
Kudos: 2





	1. 上篇

“你还记得这个吗，伊月？”雲井莲一边把最后一件遮体的衬衫搭在椅子上，同自己的西装及马甲摆一块。一边用食指指肚拖开写字台抽屉的把手，从里勾起那个红色的环，挂在顶起的中指尖端。  
“我当然记得，小时候万圣节叔叔买的吧？不会根本没有用过。”已经脱光衣服先一步爬上床的男孩只是翻起被角随性挂在腰下。等注意力被唤来后，就挺直腰看过来。脸上虽兴趣不大，但也难说没有好奇。  
他猜疑的看着眼前总会给他出难题的长辈，“事到如今拿出来做什么？”虽然是疑问句，可听起来却并不像茫然不知的样子。

“你现在也会和叔叔绕弯子了吗？”倒是没生气，而是被逗笑。雲井手指一挑，让那个东西带着手指转了几圈，挂着的铃铛发出不同的声色。最后被他抛离手指，丢在了男孩身前的被子上。  
那是一个红色项圈。不过并不是给宠物用的，而是卡通服装上的配件。  
床上的男孩——加加美伊月拾起那个在他记忆里被翻找出来的东西，晃了下让铃铛咣咣响。随后举至脸前，透过圆环的中间看去自己的叔叔。雲井由了他，慢慢解开了裤子皮带。

要说这个玩意，历史就要追溯到加加美4岁的时候。万圣节加加美穿着小狼人毛绒衣服，却偏偏被雲井买了一个项圈。当然小男孩最后嫌弃的拒绝了把自己变成小狗的提议，他的叔叔未能将恶趣味强加上来，最终使得这个没被用过一次的项圈在抽屉里沉睡多年。  
这种时候拿出来可不能说是巧合，就连时间地点都有那么一点糟糕。但加加美可以肯定的是，雲井只是恰好发现了项圈，此时刚好计划了这一切。毕竟他们这种不伦关系早就在床上验证了不知道第几遍，如果要用这个作为情趣道具，早就该用了。  
只不过，不用它大概也是有原因的——

“这个根本戴不上吧？”虽然已经不再是当年4岁会哭哭啼啼跟在对方屁股后面的小豆丁，但此时在这种环境姿态下还傲声提出质疑的样子，同眼前的大人相比完全就还是小孩子。  
“思维这样固定，可不是我教过你的啊。”担任了眼前男孩父母职位的雲井，一边操着家长的口吻，一边做出来完全不符合的行为。  
他踢开落在脚边的裤子，只套了层底裤走到床边，饶有兴趣的询问，“回答我。你觉得这东西除了套在脖子上，就不能套其他地方了吗？”结尾的语调反而放轻，这句疑问完全就如同老师的询问，家长的开导。  
加加美随着话，也就知道不得不给出正确答案。那个给小孩子装饰用的项圈根本不可能戴在他的脖子上，却可以配合其他粗细。  
“不是。”他老老实实的回答。“你要让我戴在——”本要说“胳膊”，却意识到这根本不符合对方想要的“情调”。再见雲井早看透似的挑起眉等他开口，加加美也只能换了心底的答案，“腿上吗？”  
“乖孩子，”雲井赞许的取来对方手里的东西，单膝支上床边靠近，伸手把侄子肌肉线条紧致细长的腿从被子里剥了出来。

他半敷衍半随性的亲了下男孩黄色打卷的刘海，手里的物品已经缠在了对方小腿肚中段。  
加加美没有一点抵抗，乖乖的抬起下巴用额头很轻微的迎合那个吻。浑然不知对方只是随意给的安抚，私自索要似的贴过去，让大人的嘴唇按得更深。  
雲井没因小孩子故意要求更多的接触而不满，丝毫不放在心上的继续低头把项圈扣好。

自然他也早就读懂男孩脸上埋藏的疑问，索性直接回答，“你会觉得位置很奇怪吧？但就是因为在这样别扭的不常规的位置，才会令人心生欲望。学好了，伊月。”  
红色鲜艳且线条圆滑可爱的项圈，锁在了卷发男孩的小腿中间，像是在洁净赤裸的身体角落突然滴了一颗红色墨水。同时上面的金色小铃铛被朝外放置，随着移动摇摆发生，折射出细微却抢眼的光。如同服装的设计，这小小的环成为加加美身上唯一附着的东西。  
他此刻只能穿这个。

“这也弄好了，差不多该开始了吧？”又是撒娇又是抱怨,还夹杂了一点催促。本来天生声色就有些沙哑的男孩，此时压低喘出的缓缓低语里，早已填满了进入状态的单方面迫不及待中。  
他甚至从被子里钻出来，双膝跪着蹭过床铺，同自己的叔叔放齐视线。绷紧的小腿肌肉撑开在项圈中，勒出肌肤肉质的线条，皮下血液颜色也转而不同。  
他没去管身体上缠着东西的异样，反而遵从家长的教导享受这份不常规位置上的别扭感，令他自己格外兴奋。  
小小的铃铛就像是吐露出他们体内细胞压制不了的尖叫，泄露出来的响动打破两人周围的房中的空气。虽然不大，却断断续续萦绕在耳边，给他们大脑注意力上增添了考验，抓扯听觉。

雲井扫过自己的侄子，这个以前很乖的男孩，虽然现在依旧听话，可也主动给他带来的刺激。  
这就是他想要的，他需要在享受时继续让对方顺着自己给予更多的快感。就如同现在发出的邀请和催促，不过都是他可以随意施展乐趣的开端。  
“今天相当着急啊，不过算了。”大人不慌不忙，接纳了对方的行为。  
他抬手先如同往日宠爱那样揉了揉男孩那头卷毛，随后下一秒转化成床上性欲里的施加者，用力揽过男孩的头含咬住那张嘴。

他依旧是掌握一切的那个人。  
熟悉男孩再怎么成长却还是不如他的吻技，一次次带动男孩跟随自己把握呼吸。轻而易举撬开牙齿，侵略舌面，把男孩顶撞的小舌头给厮磨在齿间。  
男孩抬手搭上他的肩，跪起直立的两个人相护支撑在床边上。  
可逐渐的，更多是雲井压向了加加美。加加美不过是接受自己叔叔那方施加的快感，他往后挺起承受“攻击”，不敢发软败下阵的腰努力让他们维持在原处，但看起来只不过是他自己那根脊椎在勉为其难的托着两人的重量。

可怜的，他的叔叔根本没有好心拖住他的腰。除了一只手扣住他的脑袋让他不得在亲吻时避开——意味着他不能换气失败而狼狈的没气。另只手却只是抓着他的胳膊，把他留在身前。  
加加美鼻息里发出点呜咽，但确实享受的证明。他根本不理会对方的蕴含满的霸道和占有，彻底沉浸在刺激当中。  
稍稍移动膝盖把姿势调整得更稳，腰腹收紧，加加美绝不再对方面前示弱。

雲井游刃有余的操控舔舐他唇吻的自家小奶犬，眯起的眼角瞥过一侧。  
从发影间，他看到加加美压在床上的小腿。台灯下阴影遮了大半的腿，但依旧呈现出干净可人的白。  
上面的红色项圈有着另类的鲜艳，尤其是铃铛小小的折光，如同戴了一枚戒指。  
这令他心情愉悦。于是拽来侄子，随即松开又跑去捧起男孩的脸。  
分开后两个人都习惯性的舔了下嘴，这也许是他们一起生活多年后无意间有的默契。

加重的呼吸令彼此层层覆盖在对方的身上，味道依旧熟悉。雲井流露出疼爱对方时的样子，多了点欲望和兴致。拇指搓上侄子如今长开的脸，低音游走的喉间酝酿出磁性沙哑的言语，“伊月，帮我做好最后的准备。”  
加加美能听懂他说的话，毕竟加加美每次都能完美的解出他做的谜题。所以加加美自信的扬起笑容，眼里的光如雲井期待的一样。

接着小小的狼崽缠上他脖子，主动吻来。并且手不安分的抚过他脑后，顺着吮吸的力度，指尖卡上梳起头发的发绳。  
两人都没停，借用张开嘴含住的下个亲吻的时间。加加美拉下雲井的发绳，让皮筋从长发末端不知掉去哪里。  
黑色的中长发散下，浪起尾端卷出迷乱的弧，这也是他们血缘的证明。

和那根飞出的皮筋一样，雲井做出了行动。  
他松开加加美的脸，往下抬手勾住男孩的大腿后，往外一勾转而绕来自己身侧。男孩忙不迭的断了嘴上的工作，勾着他脖子挂着失去中心的身体，屁股坐在了床上，令他发出短促的叫声。  
可男人却从容的顺着身前的重量往前倾倒，甚至更用力的借用身体压去，把两个人稳稳当当砸在了床铺上。  
加加美的腿现在被他抬在了身侧，完全罩在了他的影子下。

顺着下落的重量，男人再次夺走了主动权，把咧出笑容的牙咬上自己男孩的唇，吞没多余不想听的话。  
铃铛伴随男孩的腿挂蹭在男人腰际。跟着下方身体间的摩擦，于房间内摆动出梦魔细语似的奏响。


	2. 下篇

身上的男孩已经有些精疲力竭，但精神却丝毫没从兴奋中解放。  
年轻人的性情加上体力，虽然被经验老练和懂得操控的年长者折腾到这种程度，却依旧不知情的继续逞强，贪图想要更多快感。  
“已经不行了吗，伊月？”雲井躺在床上，欣赏侄子此时状态的神色，完全不像是正在度过一场性爱。  
他整个人靠在床头的枕头里，堆积起来的床具就像是一座温暖的巢穴，又或者说施加者的宝座。他陷入其中，用强有力的耐性忍着钻入对方体内膨胀的性器，转而借由窥视男孩对于空虚和饥渴毫无招架之力的样子，给自己短暂休息的时间。  
同时这个被他故意拖长的时间，也是他给予年轻侄子的戏弄与挑逗。

加加美才刚结束一次射精，套在软掉分身上的套子已经被提前灌满。他的持久力和坚持远远不如自家老练的家长，每次都会被对方榨干。  
只是他从来不为此抱怨担忧，反而享受和依赖。  
然而雲井可没有小男孩那么敏感，他距离这一轮的高潮还远。舒适和快感持久的满足他，兴奋和愉悦被他习惯的肉体轻而易举的吸收。  
于是对方第一次结束后，被收紧的肉壁松开的他，继续开始在对方体内顶撞，也不多给时间让其休息。拉过侄子的身体，把那具经验尚浅的身体带去第二波冲击。  
如他所想的那样，贪婪的小鬼已经再次硬起，乖乖享受骑乘位的刺激，动着腰开始习惯性的迎合。

不过说到底，雲井终究还是要照顾这个侄子。  
从小到大。  
从干净的血缘关系到此时不论的床上伴侣。  
他坚持用品卫生，在润滑剂选择方面，和对方提出的要求范围上，有着自己坚持的规矩。比如套子必须戴，比如最多只能来三场。  
即使加加美提出过不带套试试，也被他最后训得闭嘴。好歹这小孩总是听他的话，也是他满意的地方之一，因为他不用麻烦的去清理一塌糊涂的黏液。  
每每事后看着赖在他床上不走的孩子，雲井终究忍住不耐烦，疼爱有加的给这人最大程度上的放纵。比如会允许他在这里睡到饱，以及在床上吃顿饭。

雲井是可以按照自己喜好把对方轻易拽上床，不过他可没有小孩子那种对于刺激和享受过度沉迷的一面。所以在一次激烈的性事过后，他会毫无影响的继续工作和生活，并且随口拒绝侄子一而再再而三想要过度做爱的要求。  
加加美喜欢他做。  
这是雲井创造出来的。  
加加美也过于贪求。  
而这也是雲井让他变成那样的。  
一切都是雲井制造出来的。  
所以他会看着男孩难掩空虚不安的样子，却因为扯到“身体健康”的话题，被他轻易压制，老实的去忍耐。每当这时候，雲井内心就好笑的品味这被他培养出来的结果。

此时雲井不会让自己家的小狼崽轻易就顺着他的动作独自享受。即便往日给予适当的宠爱和照顾，现在却不是用在这等游戏上。  
所以他突然就停了。  
趁着男孩忘我的发出独有他才能听到的呻吟时，他却残酷的掐断了快感源头。  
“——….叔叔…动起来啊。”加加美喉咙下抖出不高不低的呼唤，像是细小的触手钻过两人之间的空气，攀上彼此体内的每根神经。  
但他很清楚自己的叔叔每个行为都有含义。这次停下，是不会因为他单纯的恳求就继续动起来的。  
所以卷发的男孩越过汗湿的刘海，咬咬后齿抿起嘴压紧下唇，闷住胸口燥热不稳的呼吸，审视这个又要给他出难题的监护人。

“我不动，伊月就不会自己做了吗？”雲井轻描淡写的反问，如同好笑对方做错了一道算术题。  
“太狡猾了，”加加美本着撒娇，瞪了眼身下的男人，却威力不大。多年对于自己叔叔的信任和依赖让他非常顺从，甚至很快就有点屈服。  
他可以肯定的是，对方绝对不会在这种时候轻易宠溺他，甚至会恶劣的欺负自己。至少此时目的很明显，他自己不动就绝对不会有结果。年轻的肉体蕴藏满急迫，每一秒煎熬都让腰部接连抽搐。  
最后他放弃了才仅仅维持几秒的无声抗议，就张开手掌撑住雲井结实漂亮的胸肌，给自己支持。  
明明看似并不强壮的男人，却有着均匀结实的肌肉体格。

加加美最终自己动了起来。卖力涌动腰和臀部，吞吐对方在他体内撑开的肉棒。小穴早已习惯对方的尺寸，抽动格外顺利。  
雲井眯起眼，抬手把黑色的长刘海撇去额侧。汗水的确细腻铺满他们身体，可在两人线条的衬托下，却如同雕刻物那般折射出漂亮的色泽。  
他享受亲爱侄子卖力的按摩，可爱的肉壁不停对他暴露出贪婪渴求的意识，紧紧含咬。  
一切都在发酵得更加深入，直至他喉咙下也随着快感舒适的诞生而吐出重吟。

铃铛跟随男孩有些吃力却格外起劲的动作发出响声，渗透在床铺被压制的噪音里。随着被子的摩擦声，半唐突的插入男孩逐步拔高的呼吸中。  
加加美的嗓音从沙哑里逐渐剥离，慢慢变得高亮。可他又不会放肆的大叫，而是下意识咬在口间，弥漫于舌里，挂上些许鼻音，最后生成含糊迷乱的尾调。  
他在大人身上越来越快，铃铛开始因动作夸大而摇动剧烈，鸣响不停推浪似的扩散。  
呻吟加动作，却都同铃铛摆动的节奏不一样。彼此交错，配合这场肉体交融的仪式一起凌乱。

雲井总算感觉到小腹的压力，快感被身上疯狂，却依旧试图引诱他帮忙的男孩给勾入最高点。  
他可爱的小狗已经做了足够多。  
决定放弃逗自己的侄子，雲井从刚才忍耐下解放自己的控制。下体顶起男孩，并且精准判断出对方坐下的动作，一次口气冲入最深。  
加加美的叫声从喉咙下无法抑制的扯出，却好似把快感分割成无数兴奋的火花，在体内炸开。  
雲井意识到自己在加加美体内变紧，缝隙的空间越来越小。他从两侧钳住加加美的双胯，将其按压在自己越来越快的分身上，毫不怜惜力气的大肆驰骋。

释放的瞬间，加加美都有些眼前发白。他刚才过于激烈，完全突破最初的疲倦极限，让精神处于刹不住车的边缘。从而他止不住的扬起脖子，拉长的呻吟绷紧几乎颤抖的呼吸，从体内最深处宣泄出。  
大腿内部痉挛麻痹，几乎让意识分不清腿上肌肉目前的存在感。小腹和腰不停颤抖，断断续续努力把体内分泌的液体吐干净。  
这持续了一段时间。同时雲井也迎来高潮。  
最深处涌出的液体被安全套擒住，没能侵染男孩还尚且青涩的体内。不过雲井比男孩理智清晰许多，在望见男孩要前倾发软的姿态，便用手撑住了对方的腰，手指捏留出浅色的红痕。

雲井什么都没说，他的呼吸虽也无法控制的一次次加深，但却能很好的控制。跟随慢慢调整，逐渐冷却。  
可相比他，残留在余感中的加加美依旧呼吸紊乱。越过床头的灯光，能清晰瞧见汗珠落下的轨迹。  
雲井这次好心的给足对方调整的时间。他轻轻的抬起上身，用手拦住男孩被各种分泌液掺杂黏着的臀部，帮自己退出来。  
只不过加加美很快无力的坐在他腿上，无能自己下去。无法轻易松弛的后背根据呼吸节奏抖动，空白的大脑仍掉在那一瞬间快感的记忆里。

床上的男人没催促对方下来，反而抬手从床头柜上取来一根棒棒糖，悠哉的含入嘴里。这东西可与桌子上放着的润滑剂以及安全套盒子不相称，唯一对上号的，就都是草莓味的吧。  
他故意用舌头摆弄糖块，和牙齿碰撞出噪音。然而在他的脑中，舌间残留的味道依旧是加加美的气息。顺着草莓的酝酿，变得越来越浓郁。  
“铃铛一直响…好吵的哦，叔叔…”忽然间加加美喘出不稳的句子。实实在在地抱怨，却显得那么一点可怜。  
看来又开始撒娇了。雲井无奈的苦笑出来，抬手相当宠溺的撩开自然卷的橘色刘海。  
加加美眼底有些湿，兴奋发红的眼底正像无意间哭过。这让雲井心情愉悦且非常有感觉。不过他还是控制了自己，抬手只是揉了揉侄子的脸。随后叼着棒棒糖坐起身，把压在自己腿上的男孩搂入怀里。

他的男孩不去掩饰，直接靠了上来，把脸钻入他肩窝中。这幅粘人的样子和小时候没有区别，此时却随着赤裸肌肤的贴合升温，自然而然在这个气氛下增加了点不同的味道。  
雲井接纳了侄子的撒娇行为，把手绕过对方臂下拍了拍男孩的腿给予提示。于是加加美不情不愿得一动了动那条腿，随后让雲井抓了过来。  
男人此刻变回一瞬间的家长，细心的给男孩解开项圈。  
本来捆在小腿肚上的项圈，已经随着肌肉动作和床铺摩擦而松动，掉在了脚踝处。雲井用了点时间，才小心的把项圈从对方脚上脱下。  
随即红色的圈很快雲井丢下床，铃铛砸在地上打出短暂的躁动，就陷入寂静。留下床上的两个人，赤裸相拥。  
男人瞥向加加美的腿，刚才激烈的动作下，撑紧的肌肉积压在项圈内，现在留下了一圈红色的痕迹。即便屋内光线的阴影藏去一般，可他也能分辨出来。  
白色下的红，这是雲井给这张肌肤留下的红墨水。  
是杰作。

“刚才做的很好，伊月。”男人带着夸赞抱住男孩，亲昵的蹭上对方的脖子，扶在耳边低语。  
糖的棍子轻擦过男孩的耳廓，糖块与牙齿的摩擦溜去耳畔回荡。  
接着他绕过男孩后背，取下棒棒糖，并故意吮吸出了清晰的水声。有些粘滑湿润的唇别有深意的贴上耳垂下方的颈部，在发线后方印下一个亲吻。  
但似乎没满足叔叔只给予这点奖励，男孩化作渴望更多宠爱的幼犬。努力撑起疲倦的身体，凑到大人脸庞。  
不顾叔叔无奈的后退，男孩反而对大人这样避开引发了竞争心，起劲的贴上去。他蹭着男人咬着棍子的嘴，擅自索取唇之间的接触。  
“伊月…”苦笑的呼唤声，雲井没嫌麻烦的推开。可毕竟已经长大，不再是那小小轻轻的幼童，压来的重量有些让他撑不住，不得不腾出手往后支在床上。

只是稍微让他惊讶的是，明明如今已经这样的加加美，却还有着年轻人不知节制的一面。  
所以当男孩的嘴唇滑落，游走在他的脸颊和脖子，甚至如同想继续邀请似的拿牙摩擦他的皮肤时。男人好笑又不反感的哼了声，歪着头拿余光观察侄子在他身上费尽心思鼓弄的一系列动作。  
“还要？”他假装试探的询问，实则并没打算拒绝。毕竟还没抵达期限，如果他的男孩想让他继续吞噬，他会毫不犹豫的把培养的玩偶继续揉入掌中。  
加加美大概有些不想说话，难得变得任性起来，不去好好回答叔叔的询问。可是他也足够用行动作为回应，把答案清清楚楚印在对方身上。  
吮吸，舔舐，摩擦，啃咬。一系列的碰触围绕着雲井的脖子和肩膀，逐渐扩散。  
男孩弓起后背拉开距离，撒娇又随性的继续施展自己的意识，在大人身上尽情挥洒还没退干净的欲望。  
雲井虽然对于侄子给予的沉默有点苦恼，但没有因为过多的行为而生气。他甚至仰起头，下巴似有似无的蹭上对方柔软的卷发，腾出空间让男孩继续在他颈前留满舒服的印记。

只是他并非缓缓留恋在那些过于可爱和缺乏技巧的刺激里，虽然有进步，可还是太过青涩。  
这也是可爱的一点。足够让他又继续利用，触发培养的欲望。  
他的私欲和内心全都被舌尖的滚动暴露，发泄兴致的吮咬着口中的糖，摩擦声震入大脑。  
把握得了加加美的耐性，他认为自己再稍微等等，这孩子就会坚持不住独自被放置，必定施展出好笑的抗议。  
如同验证了他的想法，锁骨上突然传来一阵不重的刺痛。男孩不耐烦和懊恼催促让嘴巴管不住的咬了自己的监护人。他一点也没道歉的意思，反而都是小孩子气的报复。

被咬了口还是有些不满的，可多年的相处和抚养让雲井不得不学会了耐心，没由来的真的回去包容。即使生活一开始都是表面功夫，不过时间久了也有习惯，至少这些都帮他达到了目的。  
他再那一下的疼痛里，寻到了另一层快感。男孩长大后的反抗心和性格的暴露，让他起了足够的反应。  
糖被咬碎，咧开的响声从口腔传入头骨，回荡耳膜。  
抬手取下棍子，他看到男孩的动作也停了下来。  
这是一个按钮。  
按下来去的警报，在他们的呼吸间一次次鸣响。  
伴随牙齿下面磨碎声，时间一秒一秒流逝。  
他们的身体从上一波性事里脱离，接着又在甜味的挥发中重新苏醒，满满伸展出更多的想法。  
而这些想法里，无疑不围绕着他们潜在的力气，和更多肉体与私求的欲望。

加加美抬起头，安静的对上男人的目光。  
雲井要说的话和想的事情，这次很明确的传达给了男孩。并不需要开口，聪明的孩子什么都知道，答案都藏在被一点点碾碎的糖块悲鸣中。  
雲井笑了，眼睛足够告诉男孩自己的好心情。  
这让男孩彻底在大人的纵容下放开。与此同时，男人也松开枷锁，让他们最后一次变得更加暴躁，甚至允许了些许出格。

还粘着糖渣的棍子被甩开，丢去床头，又掉去地毯。可是没人在意这件事，也不去心疼粘上东西的昂贵地毯。  
雲井扣住身上人的后脑，如同剥夺呼吸似的擒住吻去。  
男孩也不躲避，迎击似的搂住自己叔叔的脖子。  
坐姿让他们的下体之间的性器贴合，随着小腹起伏的呼吸一丝不挂的拂过对方的肌肤。

加加美忘却了之前高潮后寻找空气的乏力，不知哪里来了力气。信任感让他完全跟随上对方的引导，双腿期待而收紧。如同不想被拒绝，缠绕着雲井不放。  
雲井口中被咬成大块的糖扰人心的滚动在他们交缠的舌尖里。随后加加美把一块卷入自己口中，彼此分担了那些零散的异物。  
借用短暂的换气，让他们纷纷咬碎口中的糖。草莓味扩散进味蕾，灌入加加美鼻息中。甜度刺激他的大脑，怂恿他继续沉入监护人制造的气氛里。  
来不及吞下，就再次把唇瓣粘到一起。颗粒如沙粒似的滚蹭在口腔内，隔离在两人之间，被感官无限扩大。

随后雲井低下头断送了男孩想索要下个吻的要求，转而伸出舌头甜上对方浮现红晕的胸口。  
汗水的咸味，配合口中的甜味，没化开的颗粒被涂抹按摩于男孩的皮肤上，细微的硬度不断刺激肉体。  
加加美唱出沉浮的闷哼，乖巧的呆在叔叔的怀中，闭起眼大口吞下欲出的轻叫。  
雲井把一切都沾染满自己的存在，自己的烙印。  
他锁住了男孩，把对方浸泡在自己设计的生活里，留下不被逆转的气息。  
当男孩口中再次饥渴的抖落出“叔叔”这个称呼，并且迎合上他的动作顺从的要下一个吻时，男人的嘴角扬起胜利的笑容。


End file.
